U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,277 of Weber et al. discloses a seating implement with a base frame structure and a tray, wherein the tray is dimensioned to support a notebook computer or other objects and is mounted to a support element of the base frame structure by way of a swivel joint. To support increased loads (in comparison with a smaller writing desk), such as when a computer or other object rests on the tray, a portion of the support element to which the swivel joint is mounted extends substantially horizontally and at an angle of between about 35 degrees and 60 degrees relative to the main seat direction of the seating implement. Such a configuration allows the support element to extend a distance underneath the tray to provide additional support and structural integrity. In addition, when the tray is upwardly pivoted in a position of non-use, it is possible to comfortably get into and out of the seating implement.
The present inventors have identified a need for a low-maintenance and structurally sound swivel joint on a seating implement, where the swivel joint is configured to support increased loads. The present inventors have also identified a need for such a swivel joint that can be easily assembled with few and relatively inexpensive parts. In addition, the present inventors have identified a need for a support element mounted to the swivel joint in an orientation in which the support element extends substantially parallel to the main seat direction of the seating implement to reduce interference of the joint mechanism with a user occupying the seating implement.